


Wicked Games

by Eliliyah



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirty, Fluffy, Magic, mildly steamy, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah
Summary: Summoned against her will, Caroline is trapped in the Salvatore boarding house and she is bored as hell. When Klaus shows up, she finds herself considering that he may be of more use than mere entertainment. Written for UppityBitch for the 2021 Klaroline Winter Gift Exchange.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Klaroline Winter Gift Exchange 2021





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UppityBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/gifts).



**Wicked Games**

Caroline was bored as hell. She'd been trapped in the Salvatore boarding house for weeks with no escape in sight. Those filthy brothers dared summon her… Oh, how she would make them pay. If only she could find a way out… Restless and discontent, she roamed the halls, dragging her nails across their fancy artwork. Heathens. The eternally young girl had been trapped numerous times in her thousands of years, but never in quite so dull a place as this.

It was cold here in Mystic Falls. She was forced to wear long jeans and sweaters to guard against the winter chill. A blazing fire roared in the hearth, but she couldn't be bothered to stay in one place for too long. The food had no flavor and their fine liquor did nothing to help her mind escape this boredom, no matter how much she imbibed. And she had imbibed. The older one had some green leafy herb she'd learned could be smoked quite easily, but all it did was intensify her sense of confinement. Nope, she was trapped in this damn mortal plane indefinitely.

And there was nothing she could for about it… For now.

Just as she was about to go back to her room and stare at the ceiling to imagine all the vicious things she would do to her captors, there was a knock on the door. Her enhanced hearing quickly picked up that their visitor wasn't one of the toddlers she'd become accustomed to. A dash of excitement coursed through her veins as she flitted through the mansion, sprinting for the foyer. Her eyes briefly lit up as she saw an enchantingly handsome man through the peephole.

Forcing down her hopeful glee, she schooled her face into a mask as she pulled on the handle. "Yeah?" she asked in a bland tone.

Klaus was taken aback by the ethereal beauty before him. The top of her hair was blonde, but it faded to an iridescent purple that could only be described as otherworldly. _She wasn't human._ She was small and petite and didn't look a day over 17, if that, but her eyes… They were old and held flecks of lavender he felt he could get lost in forever. It took his breath away and he found himself unable to move or think as he simply basked in the glow of her aura.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all night, or did you want something?" the girl finally asked, raising a brow at him.

Klaus shook himself from his reverie, momentarily embarrassed by his reaction. "Good evening, sweetheart," the man greeted in a smooth British accent that almost reminded her of home. "I'm looking for the boys of the house."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline determined this was just another of the Salvatore's minions. "We don't need any copies of _The Watchtower_ , but thanks." With a bright smile, she slammed the door in his face.

Shocked to his core by her audacity, Klaus shook himself out of his reverie. _How dare she!_ Beautiful she may have been, but _nobody_ slammed a door in the hybrid king's face and lived to tell the tale. He held up his fist and firmly pounded the ancient wood.

_Knock knock knock._

"How fortunate that I'm not offering any religious materials, then," the man smirked when she opened the door again, amused by his daring.

The creatures on this plane were so mundane that it thrilled her to meet one with an actual personality. She could tell he was not one to be trifled with, but what did that mean for a creature such as she? "You're creating quite a ruckus out here."

"Well, I'm very strong," he boasted with a sly smile that thrilled her. _Perhaps this was her chance._

"Oh, so you're another vampire," she scoffed, sensing that he liked her defiance. Creatures in this world were so easy to read. Still, he intrigued her. She knew he wasn't a man, but he didn't quite seem like the rest of the paltry band of misfits she'd been exposed to, either. He had a rugged handsomeness about him and penetrating eyes with flecks of gold that made her curious. "Is anyone in this town still human?" she asked in the same annoyed tone.

Klaus chuckled. "I'm afraid my siblings and I are to blame for that. As for me, I'm not-"

"OH!" Her eyes lit up in recognition. "You're an _Original_?"

The hybrid couldn't help but swell at her impressed tone. "At your service, love," he teased, offering up a playful bow.

"Are you Elijah?"

And just like that, he deflated. Klaus narrowed his eyes, grumbling, "No, I'm not Elijah."

Caroline felt her upper lip curl at his petulant tone. Sibling rivalry was such a fun triviality of the human world. She couldn't help but poke at him further. "Too bad. I heard he was the hot one." She flashed another bright smile at the anger she saw flash behind his eyes. "Have a good night!" She moved to close the door, but his boot stopped her. Clearly, he'd already been invited in at some point. This boded well for her plans. Groaning out a sigh, she asked, "So, which one are you then?"

Unable to resist the little pixie before him, he flashed into her airspace and took her hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles, harsh stubble ticking her. "Call me Klaus."

The petite woman scoffed at his temerity. How dare he be so familiar with her! Then again, he clearly didn't know who she was. _He was no friend to her captors._ Adrenaline surged through her veins as she decided how the night would go. Liquor always seemed to make things easier in this world. She turned on her stiletto heel and wiggled her hips on the way to the sitting room, casually tossing over her shoulder, "Well, Klaus, since you're not leaving, you want a drink?"

The hybrid couldn't quite believe his luck. He blinked a few times to make sure he'd heard her correctly before following her inside and closing the door behind them. He immediately noted that the air was sweltering despite this woman being double layered from head to toe. She was dressed in long, tight jeans and a fuzzy purple sweater that only made her hair seem that much brighter. It was almost like she glowed. He wondered vaguely if alcohol was a good idea, but he took it willingly when she offered him a crystal glass of aged bourbon.

"An excellent year," he commented, tasting the fine liquor on his tongue. "You have exquisite taste."

The way his eyes roved over her petite body wasn't lost on her keen eye. "Something we must have in common," she teased, taking a seat on the plush sofa and tucking her legs beneath her. She regally held out her arm and gestured at the seat beside her. "Join me." He raised his brow at her commanding tone, but found himself sitting just a foot away from her tiny form. "The Salvatores hate you," she commented casually, as though being hated was just a normal part of life. Her people loved her, but other realms feared her. As they should.

Klaus smiled, a tousled curl falling against his forehead as he flashed her his dimples. "We have a complicated relationship." He sipped his drink, swirling it around the glass as he considered her. She wasn't a vampire or a wolf; of that, he was certain. A witch most likely, thus leading his ever paranoid mind to wonder what the foolish brothers were plotting and if it was against him or their mutual enemy, Silas. "Tell me," he began conversationally, "what's your relationship to Stefan and Damon?"

Oh, how she wished she could answer that question. The spell binding her to this dreary place would never allow her such an easy escape. She had no doubt that this creature before her could be quite easily convinced to free her should she omit a few key details, but it wasn't to be. No, she would have to rely on her wildness and wiliness to coax it out of him. With a small bit of luck, he would know of her species and be able to name her aloud. She smiled at him as she formulated a plan based entirely on the feral gleam in his gold-flecked eyes.

"It's complicated." She enjoyed the way he bristled at her evasive answer. She would have her fun with him indeed. He may have been immortal, but he was still a man, and men were only too easy to seduce. She could already tell how much he wanted to devour her. His pheromones were quite intoxicating, if she did say so herself. He was completely unlike other creatures from this realm. He smelled of cedar and pine and the earth, all things reminiscent of her hedonistic kingdom. As she leaned on her elbow against the back of the plush sofa to bare her elegant neck to him, she couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement at the way his eyes darkened despite the annoyance she found there at her flippant answer.

Klaus stared at her for long moments, trying to decide how best to draw whatever information she was hiding out of her. She was a beauty unlike any he'd ever seen, and he could tell by the way she let the purple hair fall from her neck that she was trying to entice him. What he didn't know was why, but he found himself amused nonetheless. "You don't seem to be as mindless as their other minions-"

"I'm not a minion!" she spat indignantly. How dare he make such a presumption!

"I can see that," he replied, his confidence assuaging her for the time being. "Nor am I, much to their dismay. I bow to no one."

"Nor I," Caroline agreed, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She knew he would take that as a challenge and the way his shoulders straightened and chest puffed did not disappoint. "What business do you have with them this evening?" she asked curiously, hoping his answer wouldn't bore her to tears.

Klaus sipped his drink, wondering how much she already knew of their predicament. If the Salvatores left her alone in their home, it could only mean that she was staying there, at least temporarily. There was a high probability that she was quite privy to their plans, perhaps even playing a role they'd hoped to keep from him. He would change that. "You're right that there is no love lost between us, but I find myself aligned with them to face a common foe."

The purple haired girl perked up at that. "Oh, you mean Silas?"

"So you know of him," Klaus said with a smirk, pleased with himself for his correct assumption.

"I know many things." _Foolish creature_ , she wanted to tack on, but the spell would allow no such commentary.

"Perhaps you'd care to enlighten me on your role in all of this, then." She simply smiled, sipping the liquor that held no taste. "No?" He quirked his brow at her; she shrugged. "Well, then perhaps you can tell me why involve yourself at all when you clearly dislike your hosts as much as I?"

Caroline released a long-suffering sigh. "If only I could answer that," she replied dejectedly, desperately wishing that she could. "Like you, I find myself aligned with them out of necessity."

"So, I take it your business is with Silas?"

"Silas," she repeated with a huff and roll of her amethyst eyes. "I find him terribly dull." She looked around the room with distaste, her tone almost petulant. "This entire place is just so incredibly _boring._ " She sighed again as she looked at him with a pout she'd learned from the Gilbert girl. It seemed to be one of the human's only facial expressions, but it often proved quite effective on the men in this realm.

"You're not from here," he stated, clearly already decided that it wasn't a question.

"This is my first visit to Mystic Falls," she confirmed, wording herself carefully.

"And how are you enjoying it?"

"Not at all." Klaus laughed at that, again flashing her his dimples. She wondered idly what they tasted like or would feel like beneath her tongue. She would find out; she was sure of it. "I find this entire place just so," she sighed, "lifeless."

The hybrid smirked, sipping his drink and licking his raspberry lips enticingly. "Considering how many of its inhabitants are dead, I have to agree." She chuckled at that, nodding her head. "But I sense that is not the case with you. You're very much alive."

"I am," she replied with a coy smile, content that her plan was working.

Klaus internally congratulated himself for his correct assumption that she wasn't a vampire. He'd met so many in his days that he could spot them a mile away, and she held none of the telltale signs of being undead. "And yet you are not human."

"I never said I was." Her tone was a melodic taunt, her eyes goading him to keep guessing.

"Well, you're not a wolf," he said with confidence, his statement confirmed by a subtle shake of her head. "Then you must be a witch." Caroline burst into laughter at his bold smirk, so sure that he was right. His smile faltered at her outburst, eyes flashing gold in anger. "If your neither a wolf nor a vampire nor a witch, what are you?" he asked in a demanding tone she found amusing. She was sure he was quite the fearsome creature in this world, but to her, he was an adorable puppy she couldn't help but use for her own entertainment.

"Is your knowledge of magic really so limited?" she asked almost pityingly, knowing it would only strengthen his resolve to solve her riddle. If only she could get him to speak the word out loud... So many of her powers would be restored, and while she would still be trapped in this dreary boardinghouse, her life would be far more enjoyable. How the Salvatores would cower before her once they saw merely a glimpse of what she could do even with a small fraction of her magic, for it would no doubt be limited in this place. At the very least, she would be freed from the chill of this world that seeped into her bones. She shivered a bit, wishing she'd put on another layer. Her realm was so warm that she was free to wear the most delicate of fabrics as she flitted about to and fro. How she missed her home and her people.

Klaus studied her closely, noting the way her body trembled slightly. Clearly, she was not intimidated by his status as a hybrid. He would not be able to rely on his strength or speed to force her hand. That left him with his cunning, which was vast indeed. "You're cold," he commented, surprising her with the abrupt turn in conversation. Not waiting for a response, he pulled off his leather jacket, revealing a dark red Henley, several leather necklaces tucked beneath the soft fabric. He closed the space between them and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I'm always cold here," she replied with the same pout, gratefully wrapping the jacket around her shoulders and huddling in its woolen lining as she made no move to separate them.

Smirking, Klaus leaned back, draping his arm behind her on the back of the sofa. Looking her over, he tugged lightly at a strand of her purple locks. "You have interesting taste in colors, love. I like it."

Caroline huffed unhappily. "That makes one of us." She'd enjoyed the lavender hue when she'd wished it upon herself back home, but she'd been known to change her mind on a whim. Had she not been stuck in this place, she would have changed it a dozen times over by now. But alas, she could not. _Yet._ She sighed, flicking her eyes over to meet his that stared at her so intently. "Unfortunately, I seem to be stuck with it."

The hybrid smiled at that, his tone slightly teasing. "I admit that I'm not particularly familiar with modern coloring techniques, but I assume it's within your capabilities to simply choose another dye?"

"If _only_ it were that simple," she moaned with melancholy woe. Seeing his confusion, she thought to summon something to prove her point, but realized she could not. Exhaling hard through her nostrils in frustration, she got up and resigned herself to fetching something the _human_ way. "Wait here." He raised his brow at the bossiness of her tone, but he found himself too curious to care. She returned a moment later with a pair of scissors.

"Watch this," she said with a sigh before holding out her long locks and cutting them to her shoulders. Klaus' eyes widened as a full 18 inches of bright purple hair fell to the ground only to rise again and reattach itself to what remained. She looked at his stunned expression and rolled her eyes, bored. "The same thing happens if I try and change it. I can leave the dye on all day and it will wash out as if I never even tried." Her pout was genuine as she looked at him sadly. "I'm stuck with it," she repeated with a melodramatic humph.

The hybrid didn't know what to make of this revelation. What kind of creature was he facing? He thought back on all the myths and legends he knew, but nothing seemed to fit. There was only one thing he knew for certain. "You're not from this world."

"Nope," she confirmed, popping the 'p' in a way that had his eyes darkening with lust. Sensing the shift in him, she pulled her legs up to the couch, tucking them beneath her and moving closer to him. His body heat was pleasant and she found herself enjoying the way they sat so closely. "And yet here I am."

"Not of your own accord, I take it." She shook her head, long strands of her hair falling against his broad shoulders. He picked it up and ran a curl between his fingers, noting that it was softer than the finest silks he'd ever felt. He longed to bury his hands in it and ravish the rest of her, but he refrained. _For now._ "Well, if you'd arrived from outer space, the humans would be running amok and gathering their weapons," he commented dryly, drawing from her a genuine smile. "So, I take it we can rule out alien princess."

"I'm not a princess," she scoffed, offended at such a paltry description.

Klaus shifted slightly, taking more of her hair between his fingers. His voice was husky and low, accent silky as he breathed in her ear, "No, you're a queen."

Caroline chuckled at the amusing term, supposing it was as accurate as humans could understand. "Of sorts."

A queen for a king. He felt his blood start to heat as he thought about all the ways he'd like to find out _exactly_ how regally she tasted. "Elf?" he guessed, but she shook her head, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the fire roaring in the hearth. "You're far too beautiful to be a goblin, too tall to be a leprechaun." She laughed at that for everyone knew goblins were hideous creatures. "No tail, so you're not a mermaid." He hummed aloud as he thought about it, her body encouraging him as she moved closer, her knees pressed against his thigh. "Nymph?" he guessed, thinking back on Greek legends.

"No, but you're getting closer," she replied, biting her lower lip in eager anticipation.

Something occurred to the almighty hybrid, a frown crossing his angular features. "You want me to know, but you can't tell me."

"Correct," she confirmed with a single nod of her head. "Please keep guessing?" she asked in a pleading tone that always worked for Elena.

Klaus narrowed his topaz eyes, suddenly wary of the beautiful creature pressed up against him. She looked up at him innocently from beneath impossibly long lashes, but he would not be fooled. He thought back on an old legend he'd learned as a boy, but in all his years, he'd never dreamed such a creature actually existed. And yet, he was sure that's what she was. If he was correct, he was right to be on guard, for her powers were beyond anything this world could possibly comprehend.

The hybrid inhaled a deep breath, debating his options. She was obviously unhappy here, but lacked the power to free herself. She couldn't tell him exactly what she needed, but she could confirm it if he guessed… but should he? Silas was the first worthy opponent he'd faced in centuries. The immortal had brought him to his knees with his trick of the white oak and he'd suffered for days before Stefan found him and enraged him enough to realize it wasn't actually there. If this Caroline was what he thought, neither the Salvatores nor Silas would ever be a problem again. She could wipe them out with a flick of her wrist, but then she could do the same to him. He would need to make sure she was on his side before speaking it aloud, but he hadn't survived a millennium by being a fool. She could destroy his entire planet, but he held all the power. It was time to negotiate.

"You were brought here against your will and you're bound by a spell that won't let you speak of it," he said plainly, no trace of flirtation in his tone. "I think we both know exactly what you are."

Caroline's face fell a bit when she realized there was more to him than she'd been expecting. No longer was this going to be a matter of simple seduction. It was quite unfortunate as she'd been looking forward to the act itself. Her people were known for their hedonistic ways and endless revelry. Coupling with Klaus would have been the highlight of her tenure on this planet. Of course, it still could be, if she played things a little differently than she'd planned. She sighed, pouting a bit as she peered up at him. "Then you know I can't do anything unless you say the word."

An arrogant smirk curled the hybrid's upper lip as she confirmed his suspicions. "So, the legends are true."

"Legends usually are," she agreed with a nod, leaning back against the couch, her long lavender curls spilling over his muscular forearm. She could feel some of the magic lifting that bound her tongue now that he knew what she was. "Humans are so mundane," she said, pleased that she was able to, "always believing their world is the only one out there. There are so many places far more beautiful than this. And warmer," she added with a grimace as another chill swept over her.

Klaus pulled her closer, bringing her jean-clad legs over his lap and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. If the rumors about her people were true, perhaps they could come to quite the amicable arrangement. The way her pupils dilated and breathing caught when he moved his palm up and down her thighs to warm her told him they probably were. "Better?" he asked in a husky whisper, his eyes transfixed on her cherry lips.

"Only slightly," she replied honestly, resting her purple head against his shoulder. "I would feel _much_ warmer if you said what I am."

The hybrid smirked, smug dimples etched beneath his gruff stubble. "I may be amenable to that, provided you cooperate."

Caroline's eyebrows lifted in amusement. She liked this game, and she found that she liked him, despite his audacity. "Making demands, are you?" she teased lightly, smiling flirtatiously at him.

"You need me to name you in order for you to leave, do you not?" Her immortal eyes briefly widened before she suppressed her surprise and flashed him an impish grin. So, he didn't know as much as he thought… She could work with that. Playing along, she simply nodded her head, lower lip puffing out slightly. He leaned closer, inhaling deeply of her magical scent as he nuzzled the side of her neck. "What will you do for me in return?"

The eternal creature lifted herself gracefully to his lap, arms winding behind his shoulders as she bared her neck to him, enjoying the way his hot breath felt against her cold skin. "Make me an offer," she whispered seductively, arching her back enticingly.

Klaus could feel his double fangs itching for release. He knew the legends about their hedonism and knew it would be only too easy to seduce her, and he would… but there was something else he wanted first. "They say the blood of your people can make a man live a thousand years. I can only imagine what it must taste like."

"My blood?" she asked in surprise, hardly able to believe her good fortune. Silly hybrids, thinking always with their fangs. He smirked at her, raising his eyebrows in challenge as he gently brushed his fingers over her carotid artery. Knowing he would be suspicious if she agreed too readily, she worried her lower lip and looked up at him with fearful eyes. "I've never been bitten by a hybrid before. Does it hurt?"

Klaus chuckled, slowly trailing his fingers up the back of her neck and down across her collarbone. "It doesn't have to," he promised seductively, his voice sending delicious ripples down her spine.

Caroline leaned into his touch, reveling in it when his palm caressed her lower belly just beneath her fuzzy purple sweater. "But I won't heal if you don't say the word. How do I know you will?"

The hybrid smirked, his hot breath tickling her lips as he invaded her airspace. "Because your blood is only the first part of you I plan on dining upon," he replied before closing the space between them and pressing his mouth to hers. She returned his kiss with equal fervor, easily separating her lips as he parted them with his own to caress her tongue with his. A familiar hedonistic rush flowed through her veins as she felt her body warm more than it had the entire time she'd been trapped on this planet; she couldn't help but indulge herself for long moments as he explored her body, one hand caressing her belly and moving upward. As soon as his fingertips reached the bottom of her breast, he pulled back and spoke against her puffy lips. "Do we have a deal, sweetheart?"

"We have a deal," she replied in a breathy whisper before pulling him down on top of her, legs wrapping around his waist as she took over their kiss. She could taste her impending freedom on his lips and found the fabric surrounding her suddenly oppressive. She leaned up just enough to shuck off his jacket and raised her arms willingly when he tugged off her sweater, taking along her two shirts with it. She felt the chill of this realm as soon as the air touched her exposed skin, but the fire in his eyes warmed her from within as he stared down at her hungrily.

Caroline quickly kicked off her shoes and eagerly helped him pull off the offensive denim of her jeans, leaving her clad in only a set of lacy boyshorts and a bra that matched her hair, the closest thing this world offered to the clothing worn by her people in the land of eternal summer. Taking in the sight of her petite body, a low rumble emitted from the back of the hybrid's throat, his pheromones nearly overwhelming her as she eyed the bulge in his jeans. Grabbing him by the large silver buckle of his belt, she pulled him back down on top of her, their lips crashing together for a bruising kiss.

Klaus tasted her hungrily, his hand cupping her breast over the thing fabric as his thumb brushed over her nipple, making her moan into his mouth. Her hands found his hair, fingers winding in his curls. As lust overwhelmed him, he wasn't sure which part of her he wanted first: her blood or her body. Sensing his indecision, Caroline pulled their lips apart and guided his mouth down her throat, tugging at his dirty blond locks to entice him with her pulsing veins. Her lips curled up wickedly when she felt the tips of his fangs tease her skin before he bit down. She gasped at the sharp pain, arching her back to push her breasts closer to his hands as he drank deeply of her magical blood.

Caroline's taste was unlike anything Klaus had ever known or even dreamed existed. He could feel her magic binding to his very existence, infusing him forever with her essence. He sucked down long gulps of it, allowing the dark red liquid to melt down his throat as he greedily lapped at the wound. "Klaus," she whimpered from beneath him, grinding her pelvis against his prominent erection. "Say the word," she pleaded in that same pitiful tone that seemed to work on the men of this world. Pulling away, the hybrid looked down into her eyes, blood dripping down his chin. "Please?" she added so sweetly that his lips curled into a devious grin.

"You're a faerie."

As soon as he said it, Caroline's entire body burst back to life, her lungs suddenly filled with the pure essence of magic. Wings sprouted from her shoulder blades with a pop that had her keening in his arms as his eyes widened in shock. Her head swam with elation as every inch of her tingled, the cold of this world finally leaving her only to be replaced by an incredible warmth that bled into him as he held her in his arms. Sighing happily, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his. "Thank you," she whispered genuinely, happy to be back in her true form.

Klaus didn't know what to make of her sudden transformation, but he felt his body respond to it when her burning lips moved against his. She flipped them over with incredible strength, her powers as restored as they could be on this plane, and straddled him. She moaned as she ground down on top of him, reveling in the familiar hedonism that felt so much like home. A wicked smile curled her lips as soon as he trailed his tongue down her neck, the wound already closed. She used her freshly sprouted wings to zoom out of his arms, hovering in midair. "Catch me if you can," she teased before flitting effortlessly away.

Every part of him that was wolf sprang into action. The thrill of the chase filled him as he lunged forward, barely missing her ankles as he leapt effortlessly across the room. She giggled over her shoulder as she flitted up the stairs. He pressed down hard with his feet and propelled himself all the way to the top, but she was already down the hall, wings buzzing as she bit down on her lower lip in silent invitation. Blood surged through his veins as they played their little game. She was always one step ahead of him as they raced up and down the stairs and through every room in the boardinghouse.

Caroline fluttered just in front of the large front window when Klaus finally saw his opportunity. He sprung into the air, kicking off against the wall as he bounded toward her. He landed hard against her barely covered body, sending both of them spiraling out onto the lawn. He smirked down triumphantly at her. "Got you, little faerie," he taunted as he leaned down to claim her mouth with his. He'd only just tasted her when an unseen force lifted him from the ground and propelled him backward through the wall of the Salvatore home.

The air was knocked out of his lungs as he blinked a few times to reorient himself, head spinning. He slowly got to his feet only to see the purple haired beauty hovering just outside, clapping happily at his predicament. "Faerie, _what did you do?!"_ the hybrid bellowed, slamming his fists against an invisible barrier.

Caroline's giggle was musical as she flitted around, wings flapping elegantly behind her as she flew back down to face him from her side of the broken wall. "Did I forget to mention that the binding spell would be transferred to you the moment you tasted my blood?" Her smiled widened at his angry growl, black veins bleeding down his face. Oh, what a worthy opponent he would make one day!

"Oh, don't look at me like that," she teased with a faux pout. "All you have to do is get someone to drink your blood, or wait until I return to my realm. And from what I hear, your blood is almost as rare as mine. I'm sure you can find a way to trick someone like I tricked you." Taking a chance, she flew close enough that he could have grabbed her, but he didn't, fists curled at his sides as he debated which of the Salvatores he was going to sink his fangs into upon their return. She nuzzled against his neck as she floated mid-air, whispering in his ear, "And I do hope you break out, because I would so hate to leave without you."

Klaus' arms darted forward, but she was already out of reach. Her amethyst eyes sparkled mischievously as she hovered just beyond his grasp. "Don't take too long," she teased with a playful wink. "I really do hate this world. Mine is so much more fun." Just then, a blue Camaro came into view at the end of the driveway, its engine loud as the radio blared. He must have heard it as well because his eyes flashed that glorious gold as his fangs elongated, lips quirked up in a devious smile.

Caroline smiled at the hybrid one more time, her voice giddy as she gave him a tiny wave before turning to zoom away and calling over her bare shoulder, "See you soon!"

Klaus watched helplessly from the house as she flew out of sight and got lost in the fluffy white clouds overhead. His rage was assuaged only by the knowledge he would soon be going with her to the legendary land of the fae people, an enchanted realm where hedonism was said to reign and the sun set only when the entire kingdom's appetite was sated and night time was decreed by the Empress herself.

That's when it hit him.

Caroline had laughed when he'd called her a queen. She was so much more than that. She was the legendary ruler of the fae people. She could burn his world to ash with a smile and blow it away with a kiss. _And she wanted to bring him home._ As he surveyed his surroundings, he idly wondered if he would ever see this realm again. With Elijah chasing after Katerina and Rebekah lusting after the cure, he saw little reason to ever return. After a thousand years, he, too was bored with this world and was ready for something far more… _satisfying_.

"What in the hell happened here?" an angry voice demanded, large wooden door slamming behind him.

Klaus turned to the homeowner with gold bleeding from his irises, black veins spider webbing down from his eyes. If this was to be his final meal, he would savor every last drop before running off to find his faerie. And he would find her; of that he had no doubt. He heard footsteps climbing through the rubble and smirked, turning around slowly as murderous excitement filled him with glee. The man before him froze at the sight of the hybrid staring at him, a ruthless hunger coming off of him in waves.

"Hello, Damon."


End file.
